gleefandomcom_de-20200215-history
U Can't Touch This
U Can't Touch This ist ein Song aus der siebzehnten Episode der ersten Staffel, Schlechter Ruf, und wird von Artie, Brittany, Kurt, Mercedes und Tina in der Schulbücherei gesungen. Als die "Gliste" in der McKinley zirkuliert, sind die fünf mit ihren Plätzen nicht zufrieden und versuchen daher einen schlechten Ruf an der Schule zu bekommen, um aufzurücken. Sie performen deswegen in der Bibliothek, jedoch geht ihr Plan nach hinten los, da der Schulbibliothekarin ihr Auftritt gefällt. Das Original stammt von MC Hammer aus seinem dritten Album "Please Hammer, Don't Hurt 'Em" aus dem Jahr 1990. Charts Lyrics Artie: U can't touch this Artie mit Brittany, Kurt, Mercedes und Tina: U can't touch this U can't touch this U can't touch this Artie (Brittany, Kurt, Mercedes und Tina): My-my-my-my (U can't touch this) music hits me so hard Makes me say,'oh my lord thank you for blessing me With a mind to rhyme and two hyped feet It feels good When you know you're down A superdope homeboy from the Oaktown And I'm known as such And this is a beat-uh! U can't touch I told you, homeboy, Artie mit Brittany, Kurt, Mercedes und Tina: U can't touch this Artie: Yeah, that's how we livin' and you know Artie mit Brittany, Kurt, Mercedes und Tina: U can't touch this Artie: Look in my eyes, man Artie mit Brittany, Kurt, Mercedes und Tina: U can't touch this Artie: Yo, let me bust the funky lyrics Brittany, Kurt, Mercedes und Tina: U can't touch this Artie: Fresh new kicks and pants You got it like that now you know you wanna dance So move out of your seat And get a fly girl and catch this beat While it's rolling Hold on Pump a little bit and let 'em know it's going on Like that Like that Cold on a mission so fall on back Let 'em know that you're too much And this is a beat They can't touch Yo! I told you Artie mit Brittany, Kurt, Mercedes und Tina: U can't touch this Artie: Why you standing there, man? Artie mit Brittany, Kurt, Mercedes und Tina: U can't touch this Artie: Yo, sound the bells, school is in, sucker Artie mit Brittany, Kurt, Mercedes und Tina: U can't touch this Artie: Give me a song or rhythm Making 'em sweat That's what I'm giving 'em Now they know You talk about the Hammer, you're talking about a show That's hyped and tight Singers are sweating so pass them a wipe Or a tape to learn What it is going to take in the '90s To burn the charts Legit either work hard or you might as well quit That's the word, because you know Artie mit Brittany, Kurt, Mercedes und Tina: U can't touch this U can't touch this Artie: Break it down Stop. Hammer time Go with the flow It is said That if you can't groove to this Then you probably are dead So wave your hands in the air Bust a few moves, run your fingers through your hair This is it for a winter Dance to this an' you're gonna get thinner Move slide your rump Just for a minute, let's all do the bump Bump bump bump Yeah, Artie mit Brittany, Kurt, Mercedes und Tina: U can't touch this Artie: Look man, Artie mit Brittany, Kurt, Mercedes und Tina: U can't touch this Artie: You better get hyped boy 'cause you know ya can't Artie mit Brittany, Kurt, Mercedes und Tina: U can't touch this Artie: Ring the bell, school's back in Break it down Stop. Hammer time Artie mit Brittany, Kurt, Mercedes und Tina: U can't touch this U can't touch this U can't touch this Artie: Break it down Stop. Hammer time Every time you see me The Hammer's just so hyped I'm dope on the floor And I'm magic on the mike Now why would I ever Stop doing this? When others making records That just don't hit I've toured around the world From London to the Bay It's Hammer, go Hammer,M.C.Hammer, Yo Hammer And the rest can go and play Can't touch this Artie mit Brittany, Kurt, Mercedes und Tina: U can't touch this U can't touch this Artie: Yeah, Artie mit Brittany, Kurt, Mercedes und Tina: U can't touch this Artie: I told you, Artie mit Brittany, Kurt, Mercedes und Tina: U can't touch this Artie: Too hype, Artie mit Brittany, Kurt, Mercedes und Tina: can't touch this Artie: Yo, we outta here, Artie mit Brittany, Kurt, Mercedes und Tina: Can't touch this Trivia *Das ist einer von zwei Songs, der komplett in der Bibliothek gesungen wird. Der andere ist Jingle Bell Rock. Videos thumb|left|300px thumb|300px thumb|left|300px thumb|300px Kategorie:Glee Songs Kategorie:Songs Staffel 1 Kategorie:Solos von Artie Abrams